1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle webbing guide structure for guiding a webbing of a seatbelt unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known seatbelt unit of a vehicle, a retractor around which a webbing is wound is disposed below a pillar member on a side of a vehicle body, and the webbing is drawn upward from the retractor to a location below a front part of the seat by way of a guide member disposed above the pillar member (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-216828).
In a webbing guide structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-216828, a reinforcing member for supporting the guide member is made of a combination of a plurality of panel members on top of the pillar member, and the guide member is fixed by being bolted to the reinforcing members. The guide member has a long webbing insertion hole and is slidably attached to the reinforcing member of the pillar member.